Impossible
by Saber Knight
Summary: One night that Yuuko can't remember changes everything...
1. Fright

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

It was very early in the morning, much earlier than he usually woke up, but Hideyoshi was already awake. He sat on the edge of his sister's bed, his entire body trembling. He would have already left her room, but he could barely stand let alone keep his balance. Besides that, he was also dreadfully tired to the point where he could just pass out if he wasn't feeling the need to get away.

His mind was yelling at him to get away while he could, but his body wouldn't - no, rather his body couldn't listen to his mind. Hideyoshi could see the open door on the other of the room and he was yearning so much to go through it, to escape. He was exhausted and so very terrified, but no matter how scared he was, he couldn't muster up the strength to even move from the bed.

"Hideyoshi?" He froze, the blood in his body chilling as he heard his sister speak to him in her sleepy voice. "What are you doing in here so early...? There aren't any storms tonight, so go back to bed... will you...? I'm... I'm tired..."

Hideyoshi slowly turned his head to look at his sister, confusion joining place with exhaustion and fright. His sister looked so innocent - in complete contrast to what had occurred that night - as she quickly drifted back into slumber, seemingly oblivious to what she had done. A realization slowly dawned on him despite the exhaustion and terror hanging over him. His sister didn't remember any of what had occurred, not one single moment; otherwise, her voice and choice of words would have been quite different.

Hideyoshi couldn't let her remember... She had been intoxicated, it wasn't her fault... It wasn't her fault; but still... he was so terrified of her, his mind still telling him to run while she was asleep but...

He couldn't let her remember. He had to make sure she didn't remember, otherwise... she wouldn't be able to live with herself...

Hideyoshi forced himself up onto his feet, knowing what he had to do and hoping that she wouldn't wake up in the process.


	2. Concern

**Morning**

Instead of Hideyoshi, her alarm woke her tired self up. At first, she had just stared in confusion at the device until she finally realized that, unlike Hideyoshi, it wasn't going to go off by itself. Yuuko turned it off as she began to wonder what Hideyoshi was up to; it wasn't often that he was not here to wake her up.

Still in her pajamas, she headed first to the bathroom to see if Hideyoshi had lost track of time while showering. Yuuko started worrying when she didn't find him in there. She then started heading for his room, only feeling relieved when she caught sight of him sleeping on his bed. As she got closer, she noticed that his body seemed tired - quite tired, actually.

"Hideyoshi?" Yuuko asked him, kneeling down at his bedside.

Hideyoshi's eyes shot open, surprising her at his unexpected sudden movement. Within his eyes, Yuuko saw fright hidden in them, a sense of concern shooting through her. As she raised her hand to try and give him some comfort, assuming that he had had a nightmare, she noticed him flinch, his body starting to tremble slightly.

"Hideyoshi, what's wrong?" She asked, her own eyes wide as she noticed that he didn't want her to touch him. Yuuko had never known a time when Hideyoshi had ever _not _wanted her to touch him when he was scared. She didn't know what could have happened to have made him like this.

When he finally spoke, his eyes never went to meet her own. "I... I just feel unwell today, s-sis... I-I'm going to s-stay... home today..." His voice was soft and timid, something that made her even more concerned.

"Then I'll stay here with you." Yuuko told him, restraining herself from laying a hand on his shoulder.  
However, he rejected her offer. "N-no... y-you should go on... to school..."

Yuuko stared at him, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. In the past, whenever Hideyoshi was feeling unwell and had to stay home, she would _always _stay with him to look out for him. But now he was saying that he wanted her to go on to school? Not only that, but he was also shying away from her touch. That didn't just make her irritated, it also made her painfully sad.

"Do you... want to talk about it...?" She asked in a soft voice, slightly averting her eyes away from her brother's face. "Because, you know, I'm... _always_... here for you." Yuuko told him, forcing a smile onto her face.

Hideyoshi was silent for a few moments before he spoke up once more. "I... I just had a... bad nightmare, s-sis... that's... that's all..."

Yuuko knelt there, keeping her eyes on him for awhile without saying a word. Eventually she stood up, turning her back on her little brother. "I'm going to go get ready, do you want any breakfast?" She asked Hideyoshi, not glancing back at him.

"N-no... thank you..."  
"Alright..."

Yuuko walked out of his room, going and taking a quick shower before heading downstairs and preparing a small breakfast, her mind occupied with only thoughts concerning her little brother. After eating breakfast and preparing a bento for lunch, she walked back up to his room, only going as far as the doorway.

"See you, Hideyoshi; call me if you need anything."  
"See you... sis..." Came his soft reply.

* * *

Hideyoshi stayed in his bed after his sister had left, his arms wrapped around him protectively while the cover was pulled up to his chin. His body still trembled a little from the fright he felt, and his legs still felt a little weak from what had happened. But most of all, his heart was in so much pain.

He didn't want things to be like this between him and her, but his body and mind were so _terrified _of his twin sister beyond belief... Even if she didn't remember any of it; even if she _had _been intoxicated... he just... couldn't... manage being the same...

Before he could think more about it, exhaustion swept over him, gently easing him back into slumber even though tears were welling up in his eyes. In his sleep, Hideyoshi was left undisturbed by nightmares and dreams alike; and like that is how he slept for several hours until he finally woke up in the afternoon.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it was already around 1:00. Feeling less tired and exhausted as before, Hideyoshi decided that it was time for him to get up. After all, he had to at least eat something... even if he didn't feel like eating. With that thought in mind, he got up and started heading downstairs.

He exited his room and made for the stairs, starting down them. However, partway down, Hideyoshi suddenly halted, his hold tightening on the rail as his breath caught in his thoughts. His eyes widened in shock as he looked towards the couch, his mouth muttering a single word. "S-sis..."

His sister, fully dressed in her school uniform, laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. When she heard his voice, Yuuko looked over at him. "You're finally awake... How are you feeling?"

"S-sis... wh-what about school...?" His sister was supposed to have gone to school _hours _ago, yet why was she here... at home? Has she been here this entire time...?

Yuuko stood up, carrying something in her hands as she walked over to him. "I had something more important to attend to..." She held out what she was carrying towards him. "You must be hungry; so, here, I made you some lunch..."

Hideyoshi was on the verge of tears, his heart at the breaking point. Despite refusing her touch, and telling her to go on to school without him, she had stayed anyways... But he couldn't cry; if he did, she would try to comfort him with an embrace... and if she even came close to touching him, he couldn't help but be afraid...

His hands reached out, taking ahold of the bento. "Th-thank you, s-sister..."

No matter what, he _couldn't _let her find out.


End file.
